How Long Is Forever?
by Luvya
Summary: Abigail Lincoln is about to learn that being a Teen Operative isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. Third and Final story in the Forever Series.
1. Prologue

**How Long Is Forever?**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Kids Next Door or any of the characters you may recognize I only own the current plot.

**Summery: **Abigail Lincoln is about to learn that being a Teen Operative isn't all it's cracked up to be.

**Authors Notes: **This takes place from after Abby's decommission right through to Kuki's and beyond. Please read What Happened To Forever first for some things to make sense.

* * *

**Prologue**

Being thirteen was proving to be very disappointing.

Before her thirteenth birthday Abigail Lincoln had been dreading it. She had wanted to keep all her memories but at that present time she didn't know why she had accepted the offer of keeping them. Perhaps she should of said no and been decommissioned. That way she could re-start and not watch her friends move on without her.

She had to pretend that she didn't know them. Even though she didn't want to, she wanted to run up to them and tell them the truth. That she remembered everything about them right down to the fact that Numbuh One loved rainbow monkeys as much or even more than Numbuh Three. Or the fact that Numbuh Two could recite most of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet with ease, or the fact that Numbuh Three had been the one to switch all of Numbuh One's clothes with Numbuh Four's one year when they had been sleeping and NOT Numbuh Two like the other two thought.

She remembered all that and more yet she couldn't tell any of them. She had spotted Numbuh Two keeping an eye on her house to make sure that Cree didn't convince her to join the teens yet she couldn't go up to him and tell him to go away. It would reveal everything.

"Abby? You alright?" She looked up surprised to see Cree looking at her somewhat concerned. She put on a smile, the one that she had practiced and perfected over the last few days.

"Yeah Abby's fine. Just going down to the store to get some magazines. Do ya want anything?" Cree narrowed her eyes but shook her head and turned around to head out of Abby's room.

"Gee I thought you'd at least stop with the whole third person thing after being decommissioned," She heard Cree murmur to herself while leaving. If she followed her instincts she wouldn't say anything. But she didn't always follow her instincts.

"What was that?" She asked sharply. Cree looked around, surprised. They had admittedly in the last few days had a good relationship. However Abby honestly didn't know if it was going to last.

"Nothing" Cree said innocently and Abby forced that smile back on her face. She knew was going to have to do fake it for a while at least. She followed Cree out of her room and then walked out of the house, knowing that Numbuh Two would be following her. She was surprised however to spot Numbuh Three standing in front of the candy store- wincing?

"Hey, kid anything wrong?" Numbuh Three looked at Abby stunned but didn't respond, "Yo kid? Abby asked ya a question," She spotted at Numbuh Three smiling at something she had said but she hadn't had time to say anything in return.

"No, everything's fine" It was a blatant lie and Abby knew it as well as she knew Numbuh Three. However she also knew if she gave anything away, Maurice (even though he did to her) would kill her.

"Alright then," She walked off not noticing that she was walking right past the candy store. She heard a gasp and then realized. Still not turning around she sighed herself. Maybe she should have gone in, just that one time. Just to reassure herself as much as Numbuh Three.

She closed her eyes for a few moments, composing herself. The need much greater than the fact, that Numbuh Three would see her. She didn't care. Then she walked into the magazine store and got the mags that she wanted.

"Hey Abby, everything alright?" The storeowner asked and she absentmindedly nodded- it was almost at that current point that she was on automatic pilot. She should have walked right past Numbuh Three and not talked to her. But she didn't.

Because she missed the team so much. She hoped that they would make it on to the Teens Next Door but she doubted it a lot. It would be so rare and so cliché but then again…

She shouldn't get her hopes up. She wasn't aloud to, besides there was also the high chance that she wouldn't know if they where in the Teens Next Door due to the reasoning that past Maurice she didn't know who else WAS in the Teens Next Door.

So that ruled that theory out. It had been a long shot in the first place though. But still… No she would have to wait and see.

Just like everything else.

A day later she was feeling happier again. She didn't know why she just was. So when the phone rang at six thirty the next morning she assumed it would be for her mother as her father would be at work already and Cree was 'staying over at Stacey's house'. So she turned over to have some more sleep. She glad that she had been born in the summer holidays.

"ABBY IT'S FOR YOU" It was for her? What in the world? Who would be ringing her at six thirty? Who did she know that got up that early? There was only one person she DID know but he wouldn't ring her. It wasn't aloud. She picked up the phone outside her door.

"Hello?" She mumbled into the phone, still not sure as to who it was going to be.

"Goodbye, Abby" She smiled softly as she heard the dial tone.

_"Goodbye, Numbuh One."_

Transmission Interrupted


	2. Chapter One

**One **

She knew what day it was.

She knew what she was going to do.

She just couldn't believe that she was going up to moon base with Maurice to do so.

It was Numbuh Two's decommissioning day. When he would do the same thing as Abby had done one month earlier and given up her Numbuh to join the Teens Next Door. Or get decommissioned depending on Numbuh Two's answer.

She hoped that he would say yes. But she also knew it had taken him a long time to be convinced to join the Kids Next Door in the first place and Abby wondered how he'd take the news.

The Teens Next Door needed his technology expertise. She knew that and she also knew that Numbuh Two would be worthwhile to them- despite that minor feeling that she also wouldn't mind having him around again.

She had missed Numbuh Two.

Sure she had missed the whole of Sector V but for some reason she missed Numbuh Two the most of all. She didn't know why but she did. She missed the awful puns. She missed his bad knock, knock jokes and he also missed his weird obsession with that Yipper card game.

"Abby are you ready?" She looked at Maurice with a rare real smile. They had been forced for the last couple of months but now with the possibility that she'd be able to work with a teammate again they where becoming more and more real.

"Yeah I am. Thing is though are you sure the TND wants him?" Maurice nodded with a grin.

"Absolutely. He's a genius and he has also got great battle skills. As well as the fact that the tests we have given him over the past year- like you he's passed hands down, even test adult."

"Test adult?" Abby raised an eyebrow, "care to explain?"

"You might remember a dream that you had where you where an adult and nobody else could remember being in the kids next door apart from one… for you I think it may have been Numbuh Two and you had to decide whether or not to do something to destroy the Kids Next Door for your own well being or save the KND no matter what…" her eyes widened.

"Now that you mention it…" She trailed off. She could remember that dream. It had been a weird one at least- Some thing about that she was the newest evil of the kids next door and that she had to get a plan out that was completely unorthodox. She could remember in that dream that Future Sector V had other versions of themselves- Numbuh 1600 was Numbuh One's child, Numbuh 4300 was Numbuh Three and Four's child and that Numbuh Two's child had helped her. Numbuh 5000? Needless to say she had just put it down to eating chocolate before bedtime.

"We better get going. Numbuh Eighty Six should be leading Numbuh Two to Decommissioning Room Three soon enough." Maurice said interrupting her thoughts. Abby blindly nodded. Shifting through her thoughts of her final year as a Kids Next Door operative. Hadn't Numbuh One also mentioned a similar version of the dream? She knew Numbuh Three and Numbuh Four hadn't but she could now remember Numbuh One clearly saying his weird dream while she and the rest of Sector V looked blankly at him.

So maybe Numbuh One was also being considered for the teens next door. It wouldn't surprise her. However she couldn't ask because she was only aloud to know what the TND decided to tell her.

It wasn't fair but that was life. She was glad that they had decided to tell her about Numbuh Two though. She didn't know why but she was glad.

_"Hoagie Gulligan should be arriving in five minutes,"_ an automatic voice told them as they entered the room. Abby looked at Maurice confused. She had only ever been in this room once before.

"This is a specially designed decommissioning room, it was designed especially for the teens next door. We have a decommissioning chair and a recommissioning chair- for the just in case missions. We also have an escape pod and weapons on hand."

"An escape pod?"

"It's mainly incase we have to leave moon base quickly and it's our way of keeping in touch." Abby nodded, most of it had gone over her head. This was more Numbuh Two's area than hers, "do you think Hoagie will say yes?"

Abby thought about it again. She honestly wasn't sure. If she had known what she had known now she would have said no. However Hoagie would have a friend with them. Which was something that she didn't have.

"I don't know. It's up to him really. I know it took him a while to be convinced to join the kids next door but Numbuh One did it. So it's really his decision." Maurice nodded.

_"Thirty seconds until Hoagie Gulligan enters"_ Suddenly Abby's nerves came back. She hadn't seen Hoagie in _two_ months. What was going to happen? Was he going to be mad she hadn't said anything?

_"Twenty seconds"_ Abby started tapping her fingers while Maurice looked on in amusement. She didn't see anything funny about this, she was panicking!

_"Ten seconds"_

"Oh god" She murmured out loud. She thought she had been prepared but she was obviously wrong.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Maurice asked but all she could do was nod- she was going to have to be.

_"Seven seconds"_ was it her or was the seconds going quickly?

_"Six seconds,"_ She could here voices in the corridor now, it sounded like Numbuh Eighty Six's and Hoagie's arguing.

_"Five seconds"_ She forced herself to take a deep breath hoping that she could keep calm during convincing him.

_"Four seconds"_ She could do this. It was only Hoagie for gods' sake. She had done other things bigger than this.

"Get ready" Abby could only give Maurice a look she gave him a small and what she hoped was a convincing smile.

_"Two seconds"_ This was it. There was no turning back now.

"Just get in there, Numbuh Two!" Numbuh Eighty-Six's voice yelled out pushing Hoagie in. She gave him an even smaller smile than she had gave Maurice and he just stared at them both.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked in disbelief. Abby couldn't blame him. She knew she was to leave the talking to Maurice. So she remained silent while Maurice started to explain.

She tuned out for the most part. Having heard the explanation no more than two months ago. She thought back to when she was. She had already known about the teens next door through Maurice but she hadn't given that way She and Maurice where the only ones who currently knew that information.

"Is this for real?" Hoagie's hollow voice cut through her thoughts, "You can remember everything, Numbuh Five?"

_Numbuh Five._

She hadn't referred to herself as Numbuh Five since she had left the Kids Next Door. She hadn't been referred to as Numbuh Five since then. It had been either Abby or Abigail.

"Numbuh Five?" Hoagie repeated sounding if possible even more unsure than before. Abby knew she had to speak soon.

"It's Abby," Her voice was hollow, "Numbuh Five left when she turned thirteen."

"You still remember everything though, don't you?" Hoagie asked persistently and she couldn't help but nod.

"Then part of you still is Numbuh Five, Abby. It always will be."

"Your next question, Hoagie?" Hoagie winced at Abby's harshness but wisely didn't do anything but answer the question.

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" She had been waiting for this question and had prepared for it.

"Because it's against the Teens Next Door rules, Hoagie. You know the Kids Next Door rule is that you can't talk to a former operative unless there are special circumstances (i.e. your brother)," Hoagie nodded, "well it's the same for the Teens Next Door. There is a high possibility that the rest of your sector may not be in it, or that all but one person may not be in it. You just never know"

"Well said Abby," Maurice spoke up and both Hoagie and Abby looked up, surprised. To be completely honest they had forgotten that he had been there.

"Thanks."

"So Hoagie, do you want to stay on in the Kids Next Door?" Maurice asked turning his gaze steadily on Hoagie. Hoagie still looked unsure. Abby smiled she knew he was debating the offer.

"Well it's either loosing my memories which I didn't really want to do in the first place or keeping on doing the things that I love. What do you think?" Hoagie asked Abby.

"As long as you've stopped with the bad puns and all, Abby suggests option b." Hoagie laughed.

"Well I guess you've herd my answer Maurice." He said stressing the word herd. Abby narrowed her eyes.

"You so didn't do what Abby thinks you did?" Hoagie and Maurice both just laughed while Abby whacked Hoagie with her hat, "you better get out there Hoagie, remember that-" Abby started

"Just act like you and Maurice have done. Right got it." But Abby wasn't too sure until she heard Hoagie ask Numbuh Eighty Six if she knew where he could get some soda around here.

"He'll be great at this," Maurice said with a grin.

"Sure will be."

Having Hoagie on her side made her even happier than before. She now at least had a friend- other than Maurice on her side and she wasn't so much looking on the outside. They where even in a way.

She still wished that they could be with all of her old friends but she knew that they couldn't be. Perhaps they could later on but she didn't think so. It would make life to easy.

"You know there's one question that's been bugging me." Hoagie said one day when she had gone his house to talk.

"What's that?" She asked pulling her legs into a cross-legged position. Hoagie had been asking a lot of questions the past few days- even ones that she hadn't thought about after joining.

"Why didn't Chad know about the Teens Next Door?" A good question, Abby thought to herself. She thought about it for a few moments before giving an answer.

"Probably because he thought he was the 'best of the best'," She smirked at Hoagie's confused expression, "If you think about it he'd changed his age months before- someone in the teens next door had to of known about it. The Teens Next Door are for the ones who want to keep being a kid for the good reasons and not the bad- not like the traitors." Hoagie raised an eyebrow.

"Good point, I guess Cree would have been the same," Abby paused and then nodded. Suddenly Hoagie's communicator went off.

"Well I guess I better go."

"Alright," Hoagie picked up his communicator as Abby was leaving, "Talk to me"

She smiled as leaving Hoagie's house, her own communicator hadn't beeped so she hoped that what ever Hoagie's mission was going to be he was going to be alright.

As she went through he front door her own communicator DID start beeping. She raised an eyebrow, surprised. Why hadn't it before?

"Abby," Hoagie's face appeared on the small screen, "Maurice has a mission for both of us. I'll give you the details at transfer point two, three in ten minutes" She with a small smile. This would be their second mission as a team.

"Lets do this."

Transmission Interrupted


	3. Chapter Two

**Two**

When she felt like banging her head it was normally because of one person and today was no exception.

Although she had expected it, Wallabee Beetles was taking a long time to grasp the concept of the Teens Next Door. She almost wished that Numbuh Three was there to explain everything to him because at least he listened to Numbuh Three, most of the time.

"So this isn't a weird dream?" Wally questioned and Abby nearly started banging her head on the table before she felt Hoagie's arm on her shoulder.

"Calm down," he whispered, "you know how Wally is." She nodded and then he went up to him.

"Dude, I can guarantee that Maurice is telling the truth. Ask me anything about the KND and I'll answer it."

"What did Numbuh One and I give you before you where decommissioned?" Wally fired almost instantly.

"Easy, Yipper Card Number Seventy One." Hoagie stated without blinking. Wally narrowed his eyes while Abby rolled hers.

"Who does Numbuh One like and don't you even think about saying Lizzie-"

"And this is hard? Numbuh Three Hundred and Sixty Two of course" Hoagie said smirking. Abby's eyes widened. Numbuh One liked Numbuh Three Hundred and Sixty Two? How long had he…

"How many times have I admitted that I like Kuki?" Wally asked with a smirk and folding his arms.

"Actually admitted or nearly admitted?" Hoagie clarified raising his eyebrow in response.

"Actually admitted." Wally said without blinking. Abby had to hold back a breath. As far as she knew it was only one but then again he could of said some thing in the first month she had been decommissioned.

"Once, when you two where senior zombies and all gross like." Hoagie shuddered but Wally's smirk grew soft. That was one moment that Abby actually did regret missing. She had already been turned into a senior zombie and hadn't seen it but Hoagie and all the kids operatives that had been in moon base had and Hoagie hadn't let it up for days afterwards.

"That's the one you know about." Abby looked at Wally surprised. He'd actually admitted it another time?

"Numbuh Four…" She started without realizing what she had called him, "What's…"

"It doesn't matter." He said quickly looking away for a few moments, causing she and Hoagie to exchange looks, "So if I join this teens next door thing I keep my memories?"

All three operatives nodded and Wally fell silent. Abby wondered what he was thinking about. What had he done?

" No." He finally said causing Abby to stare at him in shock. He'd said _no_? _Really_? Out of all the operatives she'd expected him to agree first.

"Are you sure Wally? Do you really want to forget all of your times as a kids next door operative? Even forget Kuki?" Hoagie questioned. Wally turned away from them.

"Yeah, at the moment I do." He stated and Abby narrowed her eyes at him. Something wasn't right. What had happened to the Wally she had grown up with? Even though it was generally the operatives choice she wanted Wally to join and there was only one way she knew of that was going to get him to join.

"I thought you weren't a _coward_ Wallabee Beetles," Wally whirled around glaring at her.

"Don't call me that," He growled out and she couldn't help but smirk. Her mind still trying to figure out what Wally was running from?

"Well that's what your doing aren't you Wally? You're running away from something. I don't know what but you are running from some thing, there's one thing I know and that's follow your heart" There where a few seconds of silence and then Wally looked down in defeat. Inwardly she cheered.

"_Fine._ I'll join." He grumbled.

"You sure, Wally?" Maurice asked and Wally narrowed his eyes at him.

"Yeah,_ I'm sure_. Guess I've gotta go back out there now right?" He said avoiding all eye contact with Hoagie and Abby.

"Yep, you know the drill right?" Wally nodded with a small sigh. Something must have happened between him and Numbuh Three, Abby suddenly realized. That would be the only way it would have him end up like this.

Did that mean Numbuh Three had said she didn't like him in that way?

She didn't want to know if that had been the actual answer. If that was the reason it was big news. Everyone had assumed that Numbuh Three liked Wally from the very start of Wally's crush.

But if she didn't… well she didn't know what to think. It was a completely different thing. She watched him as he walked out the room and it filled with tense silence.

"Now I didn't know him personally but his repetition sure hasn't followed him…" Maurice spoke up.

"Something's wrong." Hoagie explained, "he wasn't like that when I last saw him."

"and Abby's guessing it has to do with Numbuh Three," Abby finished for Hoagie and he looked at her with recognition drawing on his face.

"You don't think he finally told her do you?" Hoagie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's the only reason I can think of. Although I don't think Numbuh Three, gave the reaction that he was hoping for." Maurice looked confused for a few moments and then caught on to the conversation.

"Right Wally had that huge crush on Numbuh Three right?" Abby and Hoagie both nodded in unison.

"And everyone assumed that Numbuh Three liked Wally back but if she didn't…" Abby trailed off and Hoagie and Maurice's eyes widened.

"He'd be heartbroken." Hoagie finished off after a few moments of silence.

"Exactly," Hoagie turned to Abby.

"So what do we do about it?" Abby gave a quick glance at Maurice and then sighed.

"We're going to have to let him deal with it his own way." Hoagie nodded and then turned to Maurice changing the conversation.

"So how do we get out of here?" Hoagie questioned and Abby smiled watching Maurice's eyes light up and show him where the pod was and then watching Hoagie's eyes widen.

"Do you want to drive it?" Abby nearly laughed at Hoagie's reaction of glee it was like watching a kid try candy for the first time and having the insane sugar rush that went with it.

"You're_ joking._" Hogie stated in disbelief and Abby watched as he looked between the two of them waiting for an answer.

"Nope," Maurice looked like he wanted to laugh himself and Abby personally couldn't blame him.

"Awesome, it feels like I haven't driven one of these in _ages_" He stressed the word ages and that caused Abby to roll her eyes.

"Come on it can't be that long." She teased with a small smile.

"I said it feels like it. Not that it does." He retorted back and Maurice just shook his head.

"I don't know how Numbuh One put up with you two. So I'm assuming that's a yes right Hoagie?" Hoagie nodded eagerly and Abby just shook her head at him.

Four days later Abby was worried about Wally. While she knew that no matter how people liked it people did change and what ever Numbuh Three had told him it had changed him into a… she didn't even know how to describe him.

While according to Maurice all of his missions had been completed something just seemed a little bit off. She couldn't put her finger on it but he just didn't seem the same Wally Beetles that she had grown up with.

In the background she could hear the phone ringing but she decided to ignore it. If it was for her someone would call her in about twenty seconds anyway. She bargained with herself.

"ABBY Phone." Cree called out from the landing she picked up the extension just outside her room. While she wasn't aloud one in her room just yet she was perfectly happy to have one outside. It made it easier for private phone conversations.

"Talk to me." She spoke into the phone.

"We _might_ have a problem," Hoagie's voice came over the line. Abby raised an eyebrow and looked at the time.

"It's 5:30pm at night. How _might_ we have a problem?" She demanded her eyes slightly narrowing.

"Numbuh Three called Wally today." Abby's eyes widened she hadn't thought that Numbuh Three would have the courage to break a Kids Next Door Rule. But then again, Numbuh One had…

"But that's not a loud." Abby said simply.

"That's not the only thing." Wally's voice came over and Abby then realized that they where on three-way calling which only Hoagie currently had.

"It was when the three of us where out together. Mum saw me leave with both of you and she told Numbuh Three that I was hanging out with the rest of our little friends."

"That… could be a problem." Abby admitted, "Numbuh Three's smarter than people think she is. If she puts the fact that we're not decommissioned together…"

"Anything could happen." Hoagie finished up.

Transmission Interrupted


	4. Chapter Three

**Three**

Nigel's birthday came and went.

Nothing happened except for the fact that he moved away excatly two days later. Hoagie found out from a source that his father got a transfer back to England. They couldn't figure out if it had been planned or not.

Abby honestly didn't know if it mattered either.

She had run into him the day before he moved and he hadn't given any recognition that he knew her or that they had known each other for years so Abby knew he had been decommissioned.

Which was something that honestly surprised her. She had always thought that out of all the members of her sector he would be the first one on the Teens Next Door list. But obviously he hadn't and she didn't know what to think about it.

Conversations with both Wally and Hoagie brought up that they had thought the same thing. It was admittedly a little suspicious but she couldn't figure it out. Finally she put it down to the fact that Moon base probably needed Sector V's location and that was why they kept the tree and basically kicked Nigel Uno out of it.

"Abigail some kid is here to see you," Cree called up the stairs. She looked confused for a few moments. Some kid? Who on earth would it be? She could only think of two people it could possibly be and one of them wouldn't even count.

She couldn't hide the shock on her face as she spotted Numbuh Three looking well rather worn and she actually couldn't really blame her. Watching all their friends go through decommissioning and then not knowing that three of them actually remembered… well it had to be tough.

"Can Abby help you?" She finally said and Numbuh Three gave Abby a small smile.

"You don't remember me but I was told to give you this by an old friend." Abby forced herself to narrow her eyes at Numbuh Three even though she knew that Nigel had probably asked her.

"Why should Abby trust ya," She asked holding everything back. She knew what she wanted to but she also knew that she couldn't. She had to be like this for the next few months at least.

"Because you used to," Numbuh Three said simply although Abby thought that it sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than her. Abby watched as she turned and left.

"She still does Numbuh Three." Abby couldn't help but whisper. She looked at her sister who was looking at her oddly, "_what_?"

"_Nothing_. Ya going to stand there all day or what?" This time Abby really did narrow her eyes.

"I would be if you don't move out of the way, _Cree_," She nearly growled out the hostile she had held back the last few months nearly showing. This was Cree's fault after all. Cree and all the teenagers that had turned traitor on them. That was why they decommissioned teens at thirteen. That was why she had to pretend around others.

She pushed past Cree and went straight for the phone. If Numbuh Three was delivering Nigel's gifts she was going to end up giving one to everyone so she had to warn them.

Wally in particular had to know.

Although he had tried to pretend hard she and Hoagie both knew that he still hadn't gotten over whatever Numbuh Three had said or done before his decommission. She still spotted him from time to time look out the window wistfully thinking about her.

She rang Hoagie first though knowing that he would see her first and she'd rang him just in time halfway through their conversation he spotted Numbuh Three walking up his street.

However curiosity had gotten the better of her and she finally decided to open the package first and then she stared at it. The necklace had an engraved 5 on it. On the back it said 'in case you forget'

She wondered what everyone was thinking about the necklaces and whether or not Hoagie or Wally would actually end up wearing them. She had a feeling they would just for 'old times sake' or something like that but she knew that inwardly they'd wear it because it was for their leader. Who for some strange reason wasn't good enough for the Teens Next Door.

She put the necklace on with a small smile. She'd always remember she knew that. But her Numbuh was part of the past and she hoped that Nigel before getting decommissioned understood that.

Then staring at the phone she gasped remembering that she still hadn't called Wally to warn him. However after four rings he picked up his phone dully.

"Who ever it is _bugger off_." With that Abby knew she had been too late.

"She's all ready been hasn't she?" It wasn't a question it was more of a statement.

"How could you ever of guessed?" Wally didn't even ask how she had known but then again she figured he had already figured it out, "why'd she have to do this Abby? Why now? When I thought I was just getting…" He trailed off and Abby wasn't too sure if he wanted an answer or not. However after a few seconds she finally replied.

"She was doing a favor to Nigel, Wally. You know that as well as I do, she probably wouldn't have even done it if he hadn't asked. I don't know about you but she was incredibly nervous when she gave me mine." It was quiet over the line for a while and Abby didn't know whether he had gone or not.

"I guess she was nervous," Wally admitted reluctantly. Over the phone he sighed. Abby had no idea what he was thinking nor was she sure that she wanted to know. She knew that it had to be about Numbuh Three but that was it.

"You want me to get Maurice to lay off the missions for a while?" Abby questioned. She knew that he'd say no but she put the offer out for him.

"No." He said firmly and Abby absentmindedly nodded her head, "I better go Ab, I'll see ya at school tomorrow alright?"

"Unless a mission comes up sooner, you know." Abby said with a smile.

"You know it."

She hung up the phone and put it back outside where she found Cree waiting outside her door. Her eyes narrowed at Cree.

"How long have you been here Cree?" She asked forcing herself to sound slightly grumpy but pleasant at the same time- not an easy task.

"Just came to see if you where finished with the phone Crabagial. But out of curiosity… does the Numbuh Eleven mean anything to you?" Abby knew it was a test she just couldn't figure out why she was testing her after all this time.

"I'd thought you had dropped all this Numbuh stuff Cree. It's Number, or can't you spell?" She retorted handing over the phone and then going back inside her room.

She needed time to think. Unfortunately, she didn't have the time. Her communicator started going off almost instantly. She wondered what was going on.

"Talk to me," She listened with detail. She was going on a solo mission to track Cree for a couple of days. It was something she was never comfortable doing because if Cree found out the truth…

Well it was a battle that Abby wasn't looking forward to battling.

It had to be done though it was what she had signed up for when she had joined the Teens Next Door. She had known it was liable to happen being that she was related to one of the known teen ninja's.

She had actually been surprised she hadn't been asked to try and join Father and get information from the inside. But perhaps they already had operatives doing that.

She already had a tracker on Cree's phone and a few days ago Hoagie had managed to put a small camera in Cree's bag so they could try and see what was going on that way. (and not for other uses as Abby had warned Hoagie.)

However following Cree was the hard part. After doing this for a number of years Cree had managed to be one of the best sleuths around. Abby always seemed to loose her at least a few times in the mission.

This one was like no other. She'd kept quiet about it leaving the house a few minutes after Cree had just to give her a head start. She smiled wearily at herself. Thankfully though with Hoagie's help they had managed to build an armor/disguise system much like BRA's though it was through a bracelet (or a watch for males.)

She smiled to herself once again reminded how much the teens next door actually needed some of the kids from the KND it was so different though. Her eyes narrowed however when Cree turned into Gallagar elementary. What was going on?

Why would her sister be so interested in Gallagar Elementary? It seemed odd for a moment. She hid in the background as she watched her sister meet up with somebody hidden in the shadows.

"You sure you want to do this kid?" Cree asked and obviously gave the right answer as Cree continued without blinking, "then on her birthday I want you to rig it so she has a plausible way of escape alright?"

"Alright I know this already Cree," Abby raised an eyebrow at the voice. It sounded like but it couldn't be… could it?

Because that voice sounded an awful like Numbuh Three Hundred and Sixty Two, which would mean that Numbuh Three Hundred and Sixty Two was about to become another traitor and going to make another operative a traitor in the process.

But who could that be? All Abby knew was that it was a girl. Which eliminated half of the twelve-year-old kids next door operatives. But that still left the remaining half. She had to find out more.

"Alright so you know her scheduled decommissioning takes place in two weeks time right?"

"Yeah Cree." Numbuh Three Hundred and Sixty Two sounded impatient, "we've done this before. We can get her on your side."

"It's not that kid. You know that if they find out about this they're going to try and get her back and depending on how much backbone she's grown over the last year, she could give in quiet easily."

"You've convinced harder people before, Cree" Numbuh Three Hundred and Sixty Two pointed out, "You convinced Numbuh Eighty Six for Christ sake."

"That's because she finally had to actually think about decommissioning herself. Something that not any operative would want to do." Cree retorted, "the one we're conceiving has watched all her friends get decommissioned. Being the only one who will remember would have to be hard."

Abby drew in a breath. She needed to check the date of her birthday but if it sounded like who she thought it sounded like then they needed to do something _fast_.

She snuck out quickly and quietly and pulled out her communicator in record timing. She then punched in the code to contact Hoagie because she knew she needed to talk to him first.

"Abs what's up?" Hoagie questioned looking confused and Abby personally couldn't blame him. She gave him a wry smile.

"Numbuh Three… when's her birthday?" She said instantly and if possible Hoagie grew even more confused.

"In two weeks time. Why?"

"Then it is her," she said more to herself than to Hoagie, "why do they want her then?"

"Abby, what's going on?" Hoagie spoke up bringing Abby back to the conversation. She sighed and started to explain with Hoagie's eyes growing every second.

"And that's why I contacted you." She finished up. Hoagie was silent for a few moments.

"So you think Cree's going to want to go after Numbuh Three?" She nodded, "but that doesn't make any sense why didn't she go after Nigel or you?" this time she shook her head.

"I don't know. That's what I can't figure out." She said honestly. Hoagie's eyes then widened again.

"What are we going to tell Wally?"

Transmission Interrupted.


	5. Chapter Four

**Four**

"That's not possible," Abby and Hoagie exchanged looks, like expected Wally couldn't get his head around what Abby had heard. She couldn't get her head around it so in a way it was understandable.

"I know what I heard Wally," She softly stated, putting her hand on his shoulder, "I don't want to believe it either but she's-"

"_No!_ There has to be another operative. Numbuh Three wouldn't do that," Wally stated firmly shaking her hand off, "she wouldn't turn her back on the KND you know that as well as I do."

"We also thought that Chad and Fanny wouldn't turn their backs on the KND and now look what's happened." Abby pointed out and Wally glared at her, "look I know you don't want to think it would happen but we've got to put in the possibilities Wally."

"But-" Wally started to protest again, "she'd never agree. She'd rather be decommissioned first than be a traitor. You know that Abby."

"As much as I hate to say it Wally I'm not so sure. Yes the Numbuh Three I knew wouldn't do that it doesn't mean that the Numbuh Three now won't. It's been nearly a year since I've worked with her. People change, you know that as well as I do." Wally held her gaze for a few moments then turned his gaze to Hoagie.

"Come on Hoagie, you know she-" Hoagie was shaking his head before Wally had finished his sentence.

"Abby's right, Wally. We don't know how she is going to be acting now. I mean we all thought Nigel was going to be invited to join the Teens Next Door and look what happened- two days later he moved to England."

"That doesn't mean anything." Wally protested, "Maybe Nigel failed his tests or something. I know that he failed his entrance exams to the kids next door, he could of done the same then."

"Nigel failed his entrance exams? How'd he get in?" Wally just shrugged but Abby narrowed his eyes at him not completely satisfied with his answers to Hoagie's questions.

"How did you know that he failed his entrance exams?" She asked with her eyes narrowed. Wally looked rather sheepish and stared at his feet.

"Well… you… see…" He paused and then remembered the original subject, "that's beside the point! What are we going to do about Koo- Numbuh Three?" He questioned quickly correcting himself. Abby frowned but decided to let the subject slide for now.

"I'll contact Maurice and let him know what I've heard and then we can wait his orders." She finally stated and this time Wally narrowed his eyes at her.

"But that could be too late. What if Cree and the rest of the teens get to her first?" Wally yelled and Abby just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Look, we need a stable plan before we can get to Numbuh Three. We don't even know whether or not it is her that they're going after. It could be another teenager. We don't know just yet Wally." She threw his earlier words back at him hoping to get him back in a semi stable mind. Well as much as a stable mind that Wally could get anyway. She reasoned with herself. Wally glared at them for a few seconds and then finally stormed away.

"Well that went well," Hoagie, said after a few moments of silence, Abby just fixed him with a glare of her own.

"Shut up Hoagie."

"Shutting up."

Three days later they where still no close as to determining who Cree was really going after. They had narrowed it down to three operatives, one of which being Numbuh Three the other two being Numbuh Ten and Numbuh Forty-Four. They had passed the information on to Maurice but he hadn't gotten back to them yet.

Which was causing Wally to drive Abby insane. Both Hoagie and Abby knew that Wally still cared for Numbuh Three but they also knew he couldn't do anything about it unless she admitted her feelings to him.

It didn't stop Wally's worry for Numbuh Three though and Abby also noted that Cree was going out more and more the last couple of days and it was obvious that she was planning something big.

But what Abby couldn't understand was why Cree was aiming for Numbuh Three and didn't aim for Nigel. It didn't make any sense. She couldn't figure it out and neither could Hoagie or Wally.

Well when Wally's mind was on the matter that was. They kept an eye on Numbuh Three after school making sure that she didn't see her or put any conclusions to the matter.

They knew that anything that jeopardize the TND or Numbuh Three would be bad for them and they wouldn't be able to accept any help from any of the teens next door. It was too dangerous.

"You come up with any brilliant ideas yet?" Hoagie hissed to Abby who shook her head while watching her sister climb on board a spacecraft five days later, "heard from Wally then?" this time she nodded with a grim smile.

"Numbuh Three has just stepped on board the Kids Next Door Decommissioning craft without so much as a fight." Hoagie gave a smile.

"That's great news. If Numbuh Three's not planning to do anything…" Abby started shaking her head before he could finish his sentence.

"It could mean that she's planning something," she pointed out, "from previous experience ninety five percent of operatives who go quietly are normally planning something."

"We didn't plan anything." Hoagie noted, "and neither did Wally or Nigel. Who's to say that Numbuh Three's not following our example?"

"Care to explain why Cree's flying up to moon base?" Abby retorted. Hoagie went quiet for a few moments and then shook his head.

"I'm still going to side with Wally on this one Abs, you know that Numbuh Three wouldn't become a traitor. She's not like that."

"You don't know that Hoagie and its Kuki now." She said with a sigh keeping her eyes peeled on the sky.

"Hoagie, Abby I want you to head to Wally's location ASAP." Maurice's voice came over the communicator. She stared at the Hoagie's locator for a few moments and then nodded.

"But what about-" Hoagie started however Abby shook her head.

"It wasn't an official mission you know that, this one is." Hoagie glared at Abby and then turned on his heal and headed towards Wally's location with Abby following behind him.

"So you're just going to let what ever happens…"

"Happens, look you know orders Hoagie. Kuki might have been our teammate once-upon-a time but now she's not. She knows how to look after herself and that's all we can do about it. The sooner you and Wally realize that the better," Hoagie just glared at her for a few moments and then followed.

"You know up until a few moments ago you where keen to help her as well." Hoagie pointed out but she kept on looking ahead. She couldn't show her weakness now. That she really did care about what happened to Kuki.

"Your point?" She asked gruffly as they spotted Sector V's tree house coming up. Abby pulled out her communicator choosing to ignore Hoagie, "Wally give us a sign as to where you are."

"What are you doing here? Your supposed to-"

"Maurice ordered us to come and meet up he has a mission for us." She watched as Wally's face went from confusion to anger in a few moments.

"A mission that he couldn't put off until tomorrow? What the bloody hell is so important?"

"Just come out so I can contact him and find out what. I can hear ya so I know that you're close," Abby stated with a grim smile.

"Fine," Wally grumbled coming out of his hiding place, "go ahead and contact him."

"You don't need to," Maurice said coming out of his own hiding place, "look I know you care about Kuki but for the good of the Kids Next Door we need you three to leave her alone."

"_The good of the kids next door_? How can it be for the good of the kids next door if she becomes a _traitor_?" Wally exploded glaring at Maurice.

"Unfortunately Wally I can't tell you. It will compromise her position as well as other agents in the same position and we don't want that do we?" All three operatives shook their heads equally. However Abby's head was reeling what was going on? Why did it have to be so secretive?

"Does this mean Kuki isn't getting decommissioned?" Hoagie asked hopefully and both Wally and herself looked up at Maurice as well. Maurice however shook his head.

"I can't tell you. All I can do is remind you _not to give up your position_." Maurice informed the trio. Wally frowned at him and Abby couldn't help but glare as well. What happened to giving straight answers?

Why was he so admit for them to not worry about Kuki? What was so important? Abby wondered to herself. She sighed and looked down finally giving in. A few seconds later Hoagie gave in as well and a few moments after looking at both Hoagie and herself Wally gave in as well.

"She is going to be safe though right?" Wally asked giving him a single glare. Maurice nodded evenly.

"You know we would never put anyone in a extremely dangerous position Wally." Hoagie scoffed in the background causing Wally to smile.

"Ya know you're also not a very good liar Maurice. But yeah I'll leave her alone." Abby could almost hear 'the for now' and if Maurice had noticed it he didn't bring it up. She knew Hoagie had just from the exchange of look they had exchanged.

"So have ya got any other missions for us or was this just a speech about Numbuh Three?"

"It's not Numbuh Three anymore remember." Maurice reminded all three of them, "and Hoagie can you stay here afterwards? I need your help with some things." Abby watched as Hoagie looked baffled for a few moments and then realization came on his face.

"Yeah sure. I'll see you guys later," They both nodded and waved walking part way home together.

"Ever wish you could have a chance at being twelve forever?" Wally asked as they turned the corner. She thought for a few moments and then shook her heads.

"You know nearly a year ago I would have said yes instantly, not a second thought about it. But knowing what I know now and knowing that I somehow by a stroke of luck managed to keep my memories I'm perfectly happy the way I am."

"I guess your right, Ab's" Wally said looking up at the sky. Abby gave him a cheeky grin.

"Now Wally you know its _Numbuh Five_." Wally looked at her for a few moments and they shared a laugh.

"Pity we can't keep the code names." Wally said wistfully while Abby nodded in agreement. Finally giving in to the part that she had kept hidden for nearly a year.

"Numbuh Five has to agree with you there."

Transmission Interrupted


	6. Chapter Five

**Five**

"Kuki's heading your way Abby," Hoagie remarked over the com-link. Abby just nodded not bothering to respond. She could spot Kuki coming towards her. She knew the mission she still wasn't one hundred percent sure it was going to work though. She started to walk down the street accidentally dropping a bit of paper near where Kuki was about to cross.

"Nu- Excuse me you dropped this," Kuki yelled jogging up to her.

"She fell for it hook, line and sinker. You doubted me?" Hoagie's smug voice came over the com-link. She chose to wisely ignore that statement and turn around to face Kuki.

"Yeah- I must have thanks it's my homework for science class Ms Thomas would have had a fit if I'd left that behind," Kuki raised an eyebrow.

"I've got Ms Thomas for Science as well. I think one of your friends are in my class… Hoagie Gulligan?"

"She's testing you, careful Abs," Abby kept herself from rolling her eyes. It had been five months since Kuki had been declared a traitor of the kids next door and now Abby and Hoagie had been given a mission to slip a tracker on to her.

"Yeah we became friends through an English project and that was how he introduced me to his other friend Wally." Kuki nodded listening to Abby actively. Abby briefly wondered if Kuki could tell that she was lying but then decided that she wasn't.

"Well this is my turn off," Kuki said her street moving her bag onto the other shoulder. As she did that Abby slipped the tracker into Kuki's bag. She gave Kuki a smile.

"Well it was nice talking to you-" Abby paused pretending to forget her name for a few moments.

"Just call me Kuki," Kuki said somewhat sadly. Abby gave Kuki a small smile.

"Is anything wrong?" She asked concerned inwardly guessing what could be the matter. However Kuki just shook her head and forced a smile on her face.

"No, nothing's wrong just thinking about some old friends that's all," Abby caught the hidden meaning but just nodded.

"Well I hope wherever your old friends are they're thinking of you as well." Kuki sighed.

"I wish they where as well but I'm almost guessing that they're not." She said turning around, "Nice meeting you Abby," she headed off to her own home. Abby nearly stopped her saying that she hadn't told her, her name but decided to leave it be.

"That went well." She commented into the com-link. There was silence for a few moments.

"Well at least she's wrong on one account we are thinking about her now," Hoagie commented and Abby sighed.

"Why'd she turn on them Hoagie? I can understand Cree but Kuki? I would have thought that Nigel would of done that first." She questioned out loud shaking her head.

"I guess we'll never know Abs," Hoagie said sighing as well, "Maybe she had changed more than we thought. Maybe she saw something we didn't."

"Maybe she just finally wised up." An Irish voice spoke up from behind her and Abby startled growling when she spotted Fanny Fallbright standing behind her in complete battle ready armor, showing a strand of red hair which was how Abby realized who she was talking to.

"New question who the heck are you and hasn't your father ever told you it isn't nice to interrupt other people's conversations?" Abby snapped she couldn't let Fanny know that she hadn't gotten decommissioned.

"Abs are you okay? Who are you talking too?" She ignored Hoagie and concentrated on the Irish girl in front of her.

"Ah come on Numbuh Five you know who I am otherwise you wouldn't of greeted me this way," Fanny said with a smirk and Abby pretended to look confused.

"Nope sorry face doesn't ring a bell and I think that mess of red hair would do, however if your looking for a fight you've come to the wrong place," Abby started to turn away when Fanny reached out pulling her braid back.

"Not so fast Numbuh Five," Abby rolled her eyes.

"Look would you quit calling me that? I have no idea what you're talking about," The angrier she got the easier she found it was to lie, "however you are one _nasty_ female,"

"Leave her alone," A voice spoke up from a tree branch. Both Abby and Fanny looked up to see another teenager in complete battle ready armor however this time round she couldn't tell who it was.

"But-" Fanny started to protest. Abby wanted to raise an eyebrow. Who was this teenager and why where they helping her?

"Orders where to head straight to the tree house. Not beat up past members of the kids next door who don't remember anything," Fanny huffed and looked away.

"Fanny,"

"Don't call me that!" She yelled.

"I'm not going to call you by your code name. That's long gone. You're a teenager live with it." The teenager informed her, they stared at each other for awhile and then Fanny finally walked away. Leading the other teenagers with them.

"Thanks-"

"No problem." The teenager said with a small smile heading the same way that Fanny had left only moments before. Abby stared after her awhile and then remembered Hoagie.

"Hoagie?" Abby asked quietly over the com-link

"Abby what the _hell_ just happened?" She just shook her head forgetting that Hoagie couldn't see anything.

"I have no idea. Can you get Wally and tell him to meet up at my place in half an hour?"

"Alright we'll be there soon. Later"

"Bye" Abby said softly walking back to her own house. She still couldn't figure out what was going on. Why had that teenager saved her from Fanny? Would she fight her if she had the chance anyway? She knew that she would with Fanny but what if she had to fight Kuki? That was another story.

Could Wally fight Kuki if he had to?

She didn't know the answer and she wasn't sure if she wanted to find out. The situation had changed so quickly in the last few months. Two years ago everything had been fine. They all would have been still be fighting adult evil and be hanging around the tree house.

But like the teenager had said. That was long gone, they where teenagers now and things had changed.

It just wasn't fair.

But then again life wasn't fair.

The knocking at the door brought her out of her thoughts and she rushed back down stairs glad that both her parents and her sister where out. She however froze after she opened the door.

"I need your help"

Transmission Interrupted.


	7. Chapter Six

**Six **

Abby just looked blankly at the person standing in front of her, taking in what she was looking at. A rather battered teenager was standing in front of her and from what Abby guessed it was the same one as earlier. At least she thought it was.

"I need your help," The teen repeated. This time Abby chose to answer.

"Why should Abby help ya?" Abby questioned glaring.

"Because you used to," The teen responded after a few moments she pushed a button de-activating her battle ready amour and revealing who she was, "and I also know you'd never turn down a Teens Next Door Operative." Abby didn't say anything for a few moments but she kept her face blank.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the teen just laughed while Abby made sure her face stayed blank. Why where they being so calm about this?

"Uh-huh and you don't know how big Numbuh One's underwear is."

"Large," Abby responded without thinking, she winced a few seconds later realizing what she had said.

"Well your obviously not a traitor because you'd be with your sister if you where and as you don't know what the Teens Next Door is can you care to explain yourself?" Abby frowned in response, suddenly feeling anger for the girl in front of her.

"Not until you tell me how you a) know about the Teens Next Door and b) got yourself into this mess." They stared at each other for a few moments until the teen finally winced and Abby remembered how messed up she actually looked.

"Are your parents home?" she questioned, Abby wondered if she was avoiding her question but she gave in.

"No, Mum and Dad are at work," Abby explained quickly wanting to get to the point.

"Alright fine. I was trying to switch the code module for a dud one before Fanny could get at it and give it to father. Unfortunately though Numbuh Four's replacement Numbuh Eighteen caught me before I could. He and global command managed to shake me up a bit before I escaped and your place was the closest from where I landed." Abby nodded.

"So you're a double agent." She realized and the teen clapped her hands.

"The girl gets a prize, I was wondering how long it would take before someone figured it out." She said with a smirk, "you can't tell Hoagie or Wally though,"

"Too late." Hoagie's voice spoke up from the doorway and Abby watched as the teen's eyes widened and it looked like she was straining to see if anyone was behind him, "no Wally's not here, Kuki" Hoagie informed Kuki and Abby could see her shoulders relax.

"What happened between you two, Kuki?" Abby finally asked her curiosity finally getting the better of her. Kuki however shook her head.

"I just made a mistake that's all," She said softly and then winced, "to get back to the point... do you have a first aid kit handy?"

"Right the first aid kit," Abby repeated she led Hoagie and Kuki to her room, turning her head slightly, "how did you figure it out?"

"There where little signs before I got decommissioned but it was afterwards I connected the dots so to speak," Kuki explained and both Abby and Hoagie nodded. However Abby's mind was reeling.

If Kuki could figure it out did that mean Nigel had as well? If so why hadn't he said anything to them or tried anything? Then she looked down at the necklace that she was absentmindedly fingering. Had this been a clue or just a gift he had felt like giving?

"Abs? The first aid kit?" Hoagie spoke up and Abby looked surprised not realizing that they had made it to her room. She motioned for Kuki and Hoagie to sit on her bed while she ruffled through her cupboard looking for the kit she kept for cases like these.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Kuki asked surprisingly sounding rather nervous. Abby started tending to Kuki as Hoagie responded to her question and kept up a conversation with her, distracting their former teammate.

"Same old thing basically, doing stuff for the TND and things like that." Kuki nodded in understanding.

"Why did you say yes to being…" Abby started unable to hold the question back any longer.

"Being a traitor? Because at the time I still couldn't say no to the Kids Next Door. Heck if they'd asked me to go to Pluto and back on a solo mission I probably would have done it." Both Abby and Hoagie laughed.

"What the hell is going on here?" A voice spoke up a few moments later and Abby's eyes widened as she spotted Wally standing at the doorway looking annoyed.

"Well?" Wally demanded again. There was silence for a few moments while Abby exchanged looks with Hoagie and Kuki. Who was going to speak up first? Finally Kuki started to speak.

"Look, Numbuh-"

"My name is Wally." Wally said interrupting coldly, "and I was directing my question at Abby and Hoagie. I don't speak to _traitors_," Abby gasped however Kuki didn't react.

"Oh just like I don't save big meanie-heads then?" Kuki retorted a few minutes later. It took Abby a few moments to recognize the mission that she was referring to.

"Yeah well unlike you I stick to my word." Wally spoke turning his body and folding his arms in a huff. Kuki glared at him for a few moments.

"I don't have to take this." She responded, "I came here for _help_."

"Kuki-" Hoagie started but was ignored.

"I may have done some things I'm not proud of but I've done a lot of things that I am. You might want to find out your facts before you judge someone Wallabee Beetles." Kuki then turned to Hoagie and Abby giving them a small smile, "thanks for your help and understanding unlike some other people." Abby watched as she turned and glared at Wally while he huffed, "just don't tell anyone what I told you alright?" Both Hoagie and Abby nodded.

"We understand girl, sorry about stupid head over there and if you ever need any first aid you know who to call." Abby said with a warm smile. Hoagie grinned as well.

"And you know who to go to for technology." Kuki nodded and left Abby's room. Abby then whacked Wally over the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" He angrily yelled. Abby just glared at Wally for a few moments until they heard the door slam shut.

"If you don't know what that's for you are an idiot." Abby exploded, "Kuki came here looking for help. She's a double agent you idiot!"

"A what a?" Wally asked blankly and Abby briefly debated whether or not she should willingly hand him over to the kids next door to get decommissioned.

"A double agent," Hoagie patiently repeated, "she passes information to the Teens Next Door. Much like what Lenny did in UNDERCOVER."

"But Lenny turned out to be a traitor anyway," Wally pointed out and Abby had to admit it was a good point. However…

"Would you ever know Kuki Sanban to do that to us? Really?" Wally smirked.

"According to the Kids Next Door she already has." Abby threw up her hands.

"When are you going to get over the past Wally? She hurt you. I know that. Hoagie knows that. We don't know how she hurt you and quiet frankly at the moment I don't really care. We where a team once, why can't we be one again?"

"Well for one thing Numbuh-"

"Shut up Hoagie." Abby stated quickly not taking her eyes off Wally.

"Shutting up."

"So why not forgive and forget? The past is the past. Maybe you should get to know her again. Something could of made her act the way she did when you where decommissioned. Who knows? Maybe she's regretted it ever since. Look you won't find out until you talk to her so why don't you at least do that?"

Wally glared at her for a few moments but she honestly didn't care. She wanted this nonsense to be over and done with. Wally and Kuki where meant to be and some how they where going to get together.

Finally Wally turned on his heal and left the room a few seconds later they heard the front door slam. Abby however just looked over at Hoagie who was looking back at her.

"Do you think he'll talk to her?" Hoagie questioned.

"Nope." Abby said simply but firmly. She knew he'd stew over it for a few hours but not call her. She also knew that he'd been wanting to talk to her since she'd turned out to be a traitor but he'd never had the guts. Abby gave Hoagie a small but weak smile, "well this is a turn of events."

"How did she figure out about us?" Hoagie asked looking confused. Abby just shook her head.

"She was going to respond before Wally showed up. To be honest I had forgotten you guys where coming over when I saw her. You both surprised me."

"And you where the one to tell us to come over. What happened back there anyway?" Abby's eyes widened as she remembered and some things finally clicked in to place.

"It was her." She murmured out loud, "she had to have been…"

"Um… confused guy over here," Hoagie waved his hand, "what happened Abs?" Abby explained what had happened with the teen-niga's.

"And you think the other niga was Kuki?" Hoagie finished up and Abby nodded.

"It would make sense, she had come from a battle with Fanny-"

"But she also said something about the code module didn't she?" Hoagie pointed out and Abby thought for a few moments.

"She could be still telling the truth. We really need to talk to her Hoagie," Hoagie nodded in agreement.

"But how do we do that with Wally and Kuki arguing ever two minutes?" Abby just shook her head in response. Twisting the cover of one of her pillowcases.

"To answer that I have no idea."

Abby was still thinking about it a few hours later while she was lying in bed. How where they going to get Kuki and Wally sitting in the same room? Perhaps Hoagie could talk to Wally? She mused to herself.

But neither of the two had ever been in Wally's position. She knew that he had every right to be upset with Kuki. But she also knew that they needed Kuki on their side. So how where they going to do that?

How could they do that fairly?

She then studied the necklace that Nigel had given her. 'Incase you need to remember' it said. Maybe that was it; maybe Wally just needed to remember their times as a team. Maybe they all needed to remember. She couldn't help but smile at the irony that Nigel had unknowingly managed to help her out. He had managed to help them out yet again.

It was times like these she did miss her old leader and her once best friend. It wasn't fair that four out of the five teammates had stayed on to help the kids next door and the one that had helped them the most hadn't.

"Nigel I hope where ever you are you know that your still considered a teammate." She murmured as she picked up her communicator, she then forced a smile, "Hoagie I have a brilliant idea…"

Transmission Interrupted


	8. Chapter Seven

**Seven**

Two months later and Wally and Kuki hadn't gotten any closer in speaking to each other manually. Maurice knew now that they had found out but hadn't really given much interest in it except warn them that they still weren't aloud to contact Kuki in case of giving her cover away.

It was too dangerous.

However Abby had noted that teen ninja's had been trying to approach her more often. Except the only one that hadn't approached her was the one that surprised her most and that was her sister.

It didn't make any sense. Even Kuki had approached her once except that was staged and both of them knew it. Kuki couldn't figure out why they now wanted Abby but she wasn't going to ignore Father's orders if she could stop it.

The beeping pulled Abby out of her thoughts and she grabbed her communicator out.

"What's up?" She questioned immediately seeing Wally's face on the communicator instead of Hoagie's like normal.

"We've got a problem," Wally started and Abby started to worry. It was normally Hoagie that contacted her so if Hoagie couldn't contact her that meant…

"What happened?" She asked firmly Wally sighed looking down at something off screen.

"Kids Next Door operatives currently have Hoagie and are in the process of transporting him to moon base to get him decommissioned."

"WHAT?" Abby exploded starting to pace back and forth. How where they going to get him out of this one? It didn't get make any sense, "how did they find out he hadn't been decommissioned anyway?" Abby questioned.

"I don't know and don't really care at this current point," Wally stated, "we need to get him out of there Abby."

"But how?" She asked starting to sound panicked, "have you contacted Maurice?" She watched as Wally meekly shook his head.

"You where the first person I contacted when I heard the news." He admitted.

"Whom'd you hear it from?" Abby then demanded her mind reeling; perhaps it was all a weak practical joke thought up by Hoagie himself. That would make sense wouldn't it?

"Koo-Kuki told me about two minutes ago," Suddenly Kuki's face popped in the screen and Abby knew that she had pushed Wally out of the way from his mutterings.

"Look all I know is what I heard from Fanny, who seemed pretty pleased with the news. Some how the kids next door found out that he's got his memories and if we get him out of there now he's going to be a traitor." Kuki pointed out.

"We have to get him out. We _can't_ let him forget," Abby protested. Kuki fell silent for a few moments.

"Did Hoagie manage to rebuild the recommissioning device?" Kuki questioned and Abby looked up remembering.

"That's right he was rebuilding that when I was 'decommissioned'" both females looked at Wally but he shook his head.

"Don't look at me the only one who would really know that is Numbuh One," Abby closed her eyes dejectedly, not bothering to correct Wally on his slip up.

"Maybe Maurice might know…" Kuki suggested trailing off and Abby's eyes flew wide open again as Kuki handed over Wally's communicator and whipped out her own.

"Maurice, long story short Hoagie's on his way to get decommissioned do you know if he finished rebuilding the recommissioning device?" Kuki asked extremely fast and Abby nearly smiled seeing Kuki back as her old self. She however held her breath waiting for his answer.

"I'd have to find out… I'll let you know in ten minutes alright?" Kuki nodded and they waited patiently for Maurice to respond.

"This is taking too long" Wally murmured at one point, "he could be decommissioned by now."

"Don't say that." Kuki protested, "We don't know what's happening up there. We'll find out soon enough."

"But what's taking so long?" He grumbled not looking at Kuki.

"Look I know you have a problem with me and what I did but I can't take that back now. I also can't take back the fact that I _also_ tried to ring you three days afterwards or have you forgotten that part?" Kuki questioned while glaring, "What I can do is concentrate on Hoagie and hope that you'll eventually _grow up_." If Abby had been listening completely she would have raised an eyebrow but currently she was worrying about Hoagie.

How had the Kids Next Door managed to figure out that he had his memories anyway? She had thought that out of all of them he had been the most careful one and one of the few to have a way to get caught. It didn't make any sense.

All attention went back on to Kuki however when they all heard the beeping of her communicator. She brought it out with a small smug look thrown at Wally in between.

"Mau- why are you contacting me?" Kuki asked moving away from Wally so Abby couldn't hear her. What was so secretive? Was she still hiding things? "I see…" she commented a few seconds later, "so he did build it? Excellent, because he's going to have to be trying it out in about half an hour. Right I'll let you know the details okay? Later," She came back on the screen with a bright smile.

"Okay, Hoagie did build the recommissioning device and Maurice has talked to his contacts and they've agreed that he's too valuable to loose so he's going to be sending down the recommissioning device soon and then we're heading over to Hoagie's to recommission him." She said with a bright smile.

"And they're okay with you working with us?" Abby couldn't help but ask, Kuki gave a smirk in response.

"They're not happy with it but they're going to have to live with it because I've put up with working on my own long enough." Abby gave Kuki a small smile and then sighed.

"I can't believe I have to convince him again." She stated softly.

"Do you want us to come over Abs?" Wally spoke up and she shook her head as much as she wanted to more of her wanted to be left alone. She needed time to think.

"I'll see you in about twenty minutes at his house alright?" Both Kuki and Wally nodded and she forced a smile and clicked the communicator off.

Why was she worrying so much about Hoagie? When Wally had been in trouble she hadn't worried this much. She also hadn't worried this much back when Nigel had been in trouble when they where younger the same with Hoagie.

So why now? What was so different about everything? It didn't make any sense. She couldn't figure it out and she it was one of the few things she did want to do.

When it came to her she nearly laughed. That couldn't be it, it didn't make any sense for it to be that. But it was the most logical expiation that she could have. She had a crush on Hoagie Gulligan, her best friend.

Abby closed her eyes for a few moments wondering what she was going to do. Then she looked at the time and sighed. In a few moments she was going to have to tell Hoagie about his memories and invite him to the teens next door again.

She left her house and headed to Hoagie's shaking her head as she spotted Kuki and Wally coming the other way arguing. She hadn't thought about this happening to them again. They'd been decommissioned once by accident due to Chad tampering with the computer but they'd been recommissioned. Thanks to Nigel's dad for designing the technology in the first place.

"Stop arguing you two we're on a mission remember," Abby commented coming up to them. Kuki frowned at Wally but smiled at Abby.

"Great you're here, Hoagie's returned but has no memory what so ever as expected and Maurice hasn't arrived with the recommissioning device yet." Abby nodded absentmindedly and then furrowed her eyebrow.

"How do you know that Hoagie doesn't remember anything?" She questioned but before Kuki could respond Wally butted in.

"I rang up Hoagie just before we left he had no idea who I was," He sounded dejected and Abby honestly couldn't blame him. She knew he considered him his best friend and that they had ever since they'd met. She also knew it was the other way round as well.

"So we're just waiting on Maurice?" Abby asked and both nodded with a small smile.

"He's here," Maurice said popping up causing Wally to jump in response.

"I wish you'd stop doing that," He stated growling. Abby couldn't help but held back laughter while Kuki giggled.

"Sorry Wally," Wally narrowed his eyes.

"No your not," Maurice smirked.

"You're right I'm not. But hey I apologized right." Wally sighed and nodded in defeat.

"So have you got the recommissioning device?" Maurice held it out carefully. Hoagie had designed it to be similar to the old one but more up to date with it's technology. All they had to do now was to press a button and all agents that had been decommissioned would be recommissioned instantly.

"So how are we going to do this?" Kuki questioned and they all looked at each other blankly.

"We can't go Nigel's route just because we didn't interrupt his decommissioning. So we'll just have to see his feelings towards kids now that he's decommissioned." Maurice explained and Abby looked at him wide-eyed.

"You know he's going to be alright with kids. He passed all his tests with flying colors." Both Kuki and Wally looked at Abby confused.

"Tests? What tests?" They asked as one and then glared at each other then turned away. Abby chose to ignore them and waited for Maurice's response.

"But we've never done a test to see how they would be without their memories of the kids next door. Face it Abby he could be completely different. You don't know that."

"What are the kids next door?" A voice questioned and both Abby and Maurice looked up to see Hoagie standing at his gate, "also who are you guys and why are you standing at my gate?"

Abby couldn't respond. This was how they had been when they where decommissioned? This was how all the thirteen year olds where when they got decommissioned? It seemed so different than faking it. She looked over at Wally and Kuki and she could tell that they where thinking the same things.

"What do you remember of your childhood?" Maurice spoke up and Abby couldn't help but be glad that he was there to help them.

"Well I remember being school hall monitor and then a kid with a red hat got me kicked off it and that's about it really… oh and meeting a kid with a British accent" He said trailing off. Abby couldn't help but giggle at the memory. She remembered that day it had been the one when she had convinced him to join the kids next door. Nigel had been trying to convince him but had finally come up to her and asked her to get him to join. Wally had joined two months earlier.

"If you could have your memories of your childhood back would you want to?" Wally asked softly. Hoagie narrowed his eyes for a few moments and then they turned soft.

"Yeah I guess I would. For the last half hour Tommy's been acting weirder than well… normal I guess and yeah I would like to remember." He admitted and Abby wanted to cheer but she held it back.

Maurice looked over at the three of them and she knew that he was silently asking them. They all nodded at once. Maurice then pushed the button and Abby held her breath in anticipation. There was a bright flash and a few seconds later Hoagie smiled at them.

"What took you so long?" He remarked. Wally, Kuki and Abby all smiled and gave him a big hug in response.

Transmission Interrupted


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

"Foxtrot look out!" Abby ducked down avoiding a kick from one of the teen ninja's. It was a mission that had managed to go wrong and nobody had seen it coming. Foxtrot was Abby's code name something they had figured out when they'd realized they'd needed some way to contact each other without them giving away their real names.

"Beta duck!" Abby yelled over to Wally. Beta came from Wally's last name as Abby had used Foxtrot that came from the number 'five'. Wally ducked causing the Teen Ninja to end up in a split and judging from a yell it had hurt.

"Hotel!" Abby yelled referring to Hoagie, "cover me while I'll grab the CM!" Hoagie gave a thumb up and did spun two kicks on two of the ninja's. Abby slowly snuck over to where the Code Module was kept only to find it missing. She spun around trying to see which teen had it.

"Looking for this?" A familiar yet non-welcome teen asked. Abby narrowed her eyes at her and reminded herself not to give anything away.

"_Kilo you better have a plan_," She hissed under her breath, "Hand it over" she said out loud.

"I don't think so," Kuki said with a smirk. This was the first non-planned fight they had had. At least it was the first on Abby's side anyway; she didn't know whether or not Kuki had known about it.

"Well then_ I'm_ going to have to get it of you then aren't I?" This time it was it was Abby who was smirking.

"Well then Father's going to be mighty impressed when I uncover and bring in a traitor teen then." Kuki retorted and they started to fight, Abby noticing that Kuki wasn't giving the battle her full strength and Abby then started to wonder if she was deliberately throwing the battle and that was the plan.

She kicked Kuki without her full strength and then flipped over the nearest thing, which happened to be an teenagers back knocking that teen unconscious. She then narrowed her eyes when Kuki brought out one of her old weapons.

"Now that's not fair. Someone might say you want an advantage." Abby said sarcastically glad that Hoagie had invented voice-changing technology for their side.

"Some might be correct," Kuki remarked with a smirk. Abby then faked sighed.

"Well I guess you're going to be disappointed then. Hotel! TP3!" Hoagie raised his eyebrow as he chucked her an updated version of SPANKLER.

"Now an old model against a new model well that's not fair," Abby narrowed her eyes.

"Who ever said life was?" She retorted and started shooting noting to only aim in places that she wouldn't get drastically hurt. She wasn't sure as to who was going to win this battle but she also knew they wouldn't be badly injured.

She winced as a bullet hit her shoulder. That was going to hurt in the morning she thought to herself as she aimed at Kuki. Suddenly Kuki went down and Abby nearly raised an eyebrow in surprise.

However she ran over to Kuki and grabbed the Code Module. Hoping beyond hope that it was in fact the real one. She then jumped over a few teen ninja's and slid under one.

"Hotel, Beta 721!!" She yelled behind her, still running and not looking back. She knew that they would understand what she meant and then got out of the building taking a complicated route to the meeting place while trying to loose the teen that was following her.

She ducked into an ally way, waited until the teen-ninja had passed her and then she doubled back, deactivating her armor and sticking the code module in her backpack. As she walked past the battle scene she could see teen-ninja's escaping but none of them noticed her as she walked by normally.

Maybe even without their former leader this could all work out.

End Transmission


End file.
